customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jomaribryan/TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS LAUNCHES TV EVERYWHERE AS PART OF LARGER COMPANY ROLLOUT ACROSS NBCUNIVERSAL
TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS LAUNCHES TV EVERYWHERE AS PART OF LARGER COMPANY ROLLOUT ACROSS NBCUNIVERSAL Time Warner Cable Kids to Unveil TV Everywhere on www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com in Addition to the “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW” App for iOS Platforms Philadelphia, PA – February 26, 2013 –Time Warner Cable Kids announced today the launch of “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW,” giving subscribers unprecedented access to its content anywhere, anytime, on any device. Now, preschoolers and their families will be able to access all of their favorite Time Warner Cable Kids series, including original programming like Albert's World Tour Adventure and Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, a library of gold standard series, including Caillou, Frances, Arthur, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Curious George, Care Bears, Dinosaur Train, The Wiggles, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Super Why!, My Little Pony, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Timmy Time, Martha Speaks, Franklin and Friends, The Doodlebops, Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, VeggieTales, The Backyardigans, Sid the Science Kid, Pajanimals, Wild Kratts, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Poppy Cat, Justin Time, Mike the Knight, Yo Gabba Gabba!, LazyTown, Thomas & Friends, Bananas in Pyjamas, Peppa Pig, Octonauts, WordGirl, Charlie and Lola, Peg + Cat, PAW Patrol, Doc McStuffins, Peter Rabbit, Henry Hugglemonster, Guess with Jess, Gaspard and Lisa, Tree Fu Tom and many more via www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com/now and through “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW”, currently available in Apple’s app store. “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW,” which derives its name from the “Bravo NOW” app, offers Time Warner Cable Kids' live linear stream of programming as well as full episodes on demand and more. The launch marks an important step in NBCUniversal’s long term strategy to provide both viewers and marketers with a user friendly way to engage with its content on multiple platforms. Launching today for iOS, “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW” will be available in an Android version later this year. “Time Warner Cable Kids was originally conceived as a multi-platform destination for preschoolers and their caregivers, and it’s always been a cornerstone of our strategy to ensure our series and content are available wherever families are,” said Sandy Wax, President of Time Warner Cable Kids. “’Time Warner Cable Kids NOW’ delivers on our commitment to provide Time Warner Cable Kids' much loved programming anytime and anyplace.” “Time Warner Cable Kids NOW’ is yet another example of NBCUniversal’s commitment to TV Everywhere, engaging viewers with quality content on multiple platforms,” said Ron Lamprecht, Executive Vice President, NBCUniversal Digital Distribution. “Time Warner Cable Kids is now among many of NBCUniversal’s valued networks that offer content to its distribution partners and our viewers wherever and whenever they want it.” TV Everywhere is available on an authenticated basis to subscribers of participating MVPDs. Fans can access long-form content through Time Warner Cable Kids' digital touchpoints on PCs, smartphones and tablets, and may also be able to access through the apps and websites of participating cable, satellite, and telco services, via “TV Everywhere,” including AT&T U-verse® TV, BrightHouse, Cablevision’s Optimum TV, Charter, Comcast’s Xfinity TV, Cox Communications, DIRECTV, Mediacom, Time Warner Cable, Verizon FiOS, and Wide Open West (WOW). Category:Blog posts